


Fanart of one consulting detective and his blogger

by Chiionex (orphan_account)



Series: BBC Sherlock fanart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Classroom, Doodles, Fanart, Godlock, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnlock - Freeform, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chiionex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock fanart in various AU's.</p><p> Requests are open</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John teacher and Sherlock student-School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this (and tumblr) is the place where I'am posting my fanart of Johnlock, hope you like it! Todays fanart is John teacher and Sherlock student-School AU


	2. Sherlock and John classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying new brushes, messing with colours and just doodling,trying new styles, this is the result.(I don't that I will ever draw in this style...)
> 
> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY '[GeekQueen305 'A Study In School (Teenlock Fanfiction)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5416700)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr :<http://bee-experiment.tumblr.com>


	3. Godlock, and teen John doodles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodles of godlock and teen John I made because lesson was too easy...

 


	4. Schoolboy sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> <http://bee-experiment.tumblr.com>


End file.
